On Your Own Feet
by K-OfTheSouthernIsles
Summary: (AKA- BTR:Vikki) This is the story of when Ms. Knight adopts a 14-year-old girl named Vikki. The boys have no idea about this. Will Vikki stay or will she go? Will she fall in love or forget this ever happened? Please read, and find out.
1. First Meeting

Chapter 1: First Meeting

Vikki POV

I'm sitting in the Palm Woods lobby with my agent. Today I get to meet Ms. Knight's kids. Though I've already met her daughter Katie, I'm a little freaked about meeting her son and his best friends who Ms. Knight considers as her sons. As you will come to find out I don't like boys or men. Not because of cooties or anything like that, but because my past.

"Vikki, quit fretting. It's going to be ok. Trust me." Miranda, my agent, says. She knows I'm freaked because this is the first time in 5 years that someone has picked me. I watch the people pass through.

"Here they come." Miranda looks me over to make sure I look presentable. She stands and gestures for me to.

"Vikki. How are you?" Ms. Knight asks with arms wide open. She walks right up to me, and gives me this warm motherly feeling hug. It's a new feeling.

"I'm good. And you?"

"Oh, I'm ecstatic."

"Hey, Vikki." Katie waves. I wave back.

"Are you all set for your week with the Knight's?" Miranda asks, and hands my bags to me.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Ok. Have a good time." She shakes my hand, and says goodbye, then leaves. I turn to Katie, and Ms. Knight.

"Let's go drop your stuff at our room, we'll introduce you to everyone, and show you around. Katie help her with her bags." Ms. Knight rambles. I only had two backpacks, but I let Katie take one. Katie and I got along all ready. When we met she was real nice, and she was really happy with the thought of getting a sister. We walked to apartment 2J.

"We are working on setting up a room for you with Katie. Unfortunately, the stuff hasn't arrived. So we'll get one of the boys to sleep on the couch."

"I can sleep on the couch. I even prefer it." I say. I was not about to stay in a boys room.

"Are you sure?" Katie asks.

"Yes." Katie sets my stuff my the couch.

"Well, mom is going grocery shopping so it's just us. What do you want to do?"

"What do you normally do?"

"Let's see there's the pool, terrorizing Mr. Bitters, basically anything you can think of. We can go swimming until lunch, then come back here to eat, the boys should be here by then, and you can meet them. What do you think about that?"

"Sounds cool."

"Ok. You can change in the bathroom, then I'll go after you." Katie points me to the bathroom. I grab my bag of clothes that Miranda go me just for here. She got me brand new clothes. I have a black and hot pink polka-dotted bikini with a completely black mini-skirted bottom. I brushed my hair, and braided it back. I walk out, and feel very self conscience.

"Wow. You look great." Katie goes into the bathroom. I remember that Miranda said that I could wear that white sundress over my bikini. So I dig through the bag, and slip it on. Katie comes out with a orange one piece, and matching flip flops. That reminds me to put mine back on.

"All set?" She asks.

"Yeah." We walk out the door.

"So, what do the boys do?" I ask.

"They are rock stars. Today they are recording a new song."

"Are you serious? Your brothers are rocks stars?" I ask again.

"Yeah. Why would I lie? Oh. There's the pool." Katie points excitedly. She takes off running, and jumps in the pool.

"Come on in, Vikki." Katie shouts. I set my stuff down, and get in the pool. We swim for a while, then we sit in the the lounge chairs to dry off.

"Oh. Look there goes the guy's girlfriends. Jo, Sam, and Stephanie." Katie points.

"They're really pretty." I say. She stands up.

"It's about 11:45. Let's go on up, and change." We get our stuff together. We walk into the lobby, and see a crowd of people. Then a boy screams, and a shopping cart flings past us. The cart crashes, and the boy laughs. Katie rolls her eyes.

"That's Carlos. He's using his shopping cart sling shot." I look around, and see three other guys.

"That's Logan, James, and Kendall. Kendall is my real brother."

"Boys! I go to get groceries, and you can't break something for ten minutes. Come on. I'm fixing lunch." Ms. Knight herds the boys.

"Come on." Katie tugs my sleeve, and we run up the stairs. We go ahead in, and see the boys on the couch.

"Where have you been, Katie? Who's your friend?" Kendall asks.

"Um. Guys, this is Vikki. We might be adopting her." Ms. Knight comes over to us. She puts her hands on my shoulders. They stare at me like I had AIDS.

"Oh. Haha. Good one, Momma." Kendall laughs.

"I'm not joking. She's spending the week with us. Isn't it exciting?" Ms. Knight smiles brightly. She goes back over to make lunch. I stand there like an idiot, clueless what to do. I sit beside the couch, and watch whatever they're watching. The boys talk to each other, but not to me. Kendall stands up, and walks over to his mother. They have a little talk, and I feel bad. He gives a sigh, and walks over to me.

"Hi, I'm Kendall. Nice to meet you, Vikki, is it?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you." I stand up, and shake his hand.

"My friends can introduce themselves." He sits back down, and I continue to stand.

"I'm James." James stands up, kisses my hand, and smiles. I give little smile in return.

"I'm Carlos." He shakes my hand eagerly.

"I'm Logan." Logan shakes my hand. They all sit back down, and I feel a light blush cover my face. I look over at Ms. Knight. She smiles at my blush, and ushers me to sit back down. The show they were watching went off, they cut the TV off, and started chatting.

"So, Vikki, what's your favorite TV show?" Katie asks to bring me into the conversation.

"I'm not allowed to watch TV at the orphanage." I blush this time in embrassment.

"No. TV. Allowed." Carlos looks like he could faint.

"That's horrible." James says.

"Lunch." Ms. Knight calls out. It's was like a title wave of boys. They all ran to the table. I take a seat between Katie and Carlos. Dinosaur shaped chicken and french fries.

"So boys, I want you to show Vikki around. Introduce her to everyone." Ms. Knight says. They look at each other, and smile deviously. We finish lunch, and the guys go back to their rooms. When they come back out Kendall and Carlos run out the door, and Logan and James escort me around Palm Woods.

"I bet you want to see where we record, don't you?" James asks.

"Sounds cool." We walk and they show me the sights, but when we walk in they usher me in first. I step in, and I get white paint poured all over me. I see Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James all slap high fives and laugh. I knew from the beginning that I wasn't welcome, but this pushed it. People walk by laughing, and pointing. I take off running back to the Palm Woods. I run up to apartment 2J. Ms. Knight is doing Katie's hair. I go jump in the shower, and get clean clothes. Jeans and a tee shirt.

"What happened?" Katie exclaims. I don't talk about it. I just sit there, but when the boys walk in I barge past them, and run down the stairs. I go to the pool, and sit on one of the fancy chairs. I pick up a magazine and flip through it. I move to the little fire pit to keep warm. I pull my knees close to me, wrap my arms around them, and stare at the fire. I'm down here past sunset. Hardly anyone is at the pool. I look up when I see four figures on the other side of the fire, but quickly hide my face.

"Vikki, we were jerks. No we were big jerks." Kendall sits down next to me.

"We didn't mean to embarrass you. We didn't think about what it would do to you." Logan sits on my other side. James sits on the other side of Kendall, and Carlos on the other side of Logan. The look at me, but I stare at the fire.

"Can you forgive us? We feel really bad." Carlos says.

"We understand if you don't." James moves to sit in front if the fire, but faces me. He reaches his hands up, and holds my hands so I have to look at him. I close my eyes. Immature, I know, but I've been hurt before.

"We didn't know about... your past." Logan says, and puts one hand on my back. Which I don't like. And being surrounded by guys doesn't help.

"I forgive you." I say. They all reach around me, and give me a hug. This is what normal people do.

"Thanks." They all say.

"How about a late night swim?" Kendall asks.

"Sure." They jump in the pool fully dressed so I follow their lead. We play until 1:30 in the morning. Then we dry off, and drag up to the apartment.

"Goodnight, Vikki." The boys say, and go to their rooms. I get into my PJs on, and go to sleep on the couch. The first day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.


	2. Hanging with the Guys

Chapter 2: Hanging with the Guys.

Vikki POV

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I sit up, and push my brown hair out of my face.

"Good morning, Vikki. How did you sleep?" Ms. Knight asks.

"I slept well. How about you, Ms. Knight?"

"Please. Don't call me Ms. Knight. Call me either Mom, Mother, Momma Knight. That's what the boys call me. And I slept just fine. Did the boys apologize?"

"Yes. They were really nice to me." I smile.

"You can join the usual routine. Me and Katie take turns waking the boys up. You can take today. Is that ok?"

"Sure." I take a piece of bacon.

"What are you doing?"

"Food will wake the boys up. I'll wave it under their noses."

"You're a genius. I never thought of that." She laughs. I walk down the hallway to their rooms. First is Carlos. I step in the room, and he sits up.

"Bacon?" He asks sleepily.

"Momma Knight has some. Go and get it." I say. He throws the cover off of him, and stumbles to the kitchen. I go over to Logan, break a piece off, place it through lips. I let the taste savor on his lips, and went over to Kendall. I place a bit on his mouth, and then some on James'. When I turn around Logan was gone, and Kendall was sitting up.

"What's up?" Kendall asks.

"Momma Knight told me to wake you all up."

"Why?" James moans.

"Because she made breakfast and it's ready." I say, and exit the room. I take seat next to Logan, and make small talk with everyone.

"You've set the record in getting these boys up. Under 3 minutes. You beat my record of 10." Katie says.

"Bravo." Ms. Knight claps.

"I'm Mother Goose at the Orphanage. So I'm used to that kind of thing." I explain. It's nothing to get excited about.

"Orphanage?" James questions. I nod, and kind of embrrassed.

"Yeah. Where do you think orphans come from." Kendall slaps the back of James' head.

"Well. We all have parents it's just that Vikki's parents couldn't take care of her. Or something like that." Logan, the smart one, replies. Actually, my dad ditched when my 18 year old mom got pregnant with me, and my mom didn't want me. So after she had me I went to the nearest orphanage, and have been shuffled around since then. I would never tell this family about my past because they wouldn't want me for sure.

"So. What's on the agenda today, Vikki?" Carlos pulls me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not sure. What do you normally do?"

"Work. Play. Pool. Swirlie slide." He counts on his fingers.

"How about a movie?" Ms. Knight asks.

"Awesome. I mean, what a great way to bond." Kendall says, and finishes off his orange juice. Katie offers to do my hair and fix me up. I accept. This is what normal sisters do. I want to be normal.

"So what kind of movies do you like?" Katie asks.

"We only got to watch limited movies. Like 'The Wizard of Oz' and stuff along that line. It wasn't a bad place. They just believed that there's better stuff to do than watch TV. So I'm not sure. What kind do you like?"

"Action. Horror. Comedy. Romance. Basically anything."

"Cool. So the guys are going decide?"

"Most likely." She does my hair in a neat braid, then helped me pick out a nice outfit. A tee shirt with elbow length sleeves, and a pair of jean shorts.

"There you go. Now go have some fun."

"You're not coming?" I ask.

"No. This is your time to bond with the guys." I didn't know this. I might freak out. We decide to go see to see a horror flick. It was cool. I sat between James and Logan. Carlos sat on the other side of Logan, and Kendall on the other side of James. When the scary dude popped up James jumped, and meant to grab the seat arm, but instead grabbed my hand. It sent this chill up through my body, yet it was exhilarating. I don't know if James felt it too, but he didn't move his hand. It stays there for 20 minutes, and that's all I can focus on.

"Oh, I'm sorry." James whispers, and moves his hand away. I want to tell him that it was ok and that he can hold my hand all day, but I don't. It's weird being a normal teenage girl. When the credits start to roll the guys stand up, and I follow their lead.

"What did you think?" Logan asks.

"It was amazing." I reply.

"Not a typical reaction, but ok."

"Let's get some ice cream." Carlos suggests. They take to this place where I'm convinced is Heaven. Then we head over to a little park, and the guys showed me 'grass hockey'. It was fun, but I've never heard of such a thing. Then Carlos pleaded us into riding the swirlie slide. Then more grass hockey. Logan got a foul so he came and sat by me.

"That was some great playing." I compliment him.

"Thanks."

"So, if you weren't a pop star you and the other guys be a hockey players?"

"No. I wanted to be a doctor, but I'm fine with this life. I'm not complaining. Kendall wanted to be a hockey player, James wanted to be famous, duh, and Carlos still wants to be a superhero." He laughs.

"A doctor? Like no way. That's what I always wanted to be. Because I saw all the helpless children, and it hurt. I vowed that I would help them someday. And I love Phoebe Nashey. Have you heard of her? She is a genius and a half." His eyes got so wide that I thought they would pop out of their sockets.

"Are you kidding me? Did the guys put you up to this?"

"No. I want to go to her classes so badly."

"I went to her class once."

"But it's a girl-only thing."

"That's my point."

"You've got to tell me that story, please."

"Okay. Well, I got a pass to her class, and when I got there they kicked me out because I was a boy. Then I came back to the apartment, and was all bummed. Momma Knight and I talked for a while, but I'm about to tell you is never to be repeated. Momma Knight and I are the same size in clothes."

"Oh my goodness. You didn't. Did you?"

"Yes, I did. And a wig. It was fun while it lasted. But I got exposed, and beat up by a fleet of crazy girls." He rests against a tree trunk, and we both laugh.

"So how old are you?" I ask.

"I'm 16, just like the rest of the guys. What about you?"

"I'm 14."

"So, you're in dating range." He laughs like it's a joke, and I laugh because I have no idea what's funny. Maybe he didn't really want to date me, but simply stating a fact, that he thought was funny.

"21 to 45!" Carlos yells, and high fives Kendall's hand.

"Yeah, because I was down one player!" James replies and shakes his hand in the air.

"Just admit it. You stink." Kendall taunts James.

"Whatever. That's just your jealousy talking."

"What's next?" I ask. They all swap looks, and shrug. I start thinking what is something fun to do. Nothing particular comes to mind.

"How about Black Ops?" Carlos suggests.

"What's that?"

"Only the coolest video game EVER!" James butts in.

"Ok. I guess that sounds cool."

"Guys, we've not asked Vikki what she wants to do. That's kind of rude." Logan states.

"I'm fine with whatever. I just want to see what you guys do for fun. Like, normal teenagers."

"See?" Kendall acts like he proved Logan wrong. As we go back to the apartment Logan's phone rings. Everyone stops so I do too.

"Gustavo. What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up. You and your friends can't sing one songs without messing it up!"

"So, what do you want."

"Get your group of banshees, and get over here. We've got to correct a song! BYE!" The guy slams the phone, and a busy signal came on.

"Well?" James asks.

"Sorry, Gusavo said we've got to fix some vocals." Logan explains. Kendall simply rolls his eyes.

"Vikki, would you like to see where we record?" Kendall asks. I look at him kind of funny.

"No traps this time." Carlos assures me. I smile, and we head off in a different direction. When we get to the top floor of Roque Records, there's lots of yelling and screaming. Then a very heavy-set man comes around the corner. Thank God I was stand behind all the guys.

"What took so long? Who cares! Get into the sound booth!" The man, Gastavo, I think is his name. I follow them, then before they get in the sound booth Logan tells me I can sit on the couch, and remain quiet because Gastavo wasn't in a good mood. I take my seat, and listen to the guys.

"Here you go." A dark colored women came in and handed Gastavo a coffee. She was very pretty. She spots me.

"Gastavo, who's that?" She quietly asks.

"Who are you talking about, Kelly?"

"Her?" She asks again. Gastavo turns around to me, and back to the guys.

"Who's that? Another fan who promised to make famous?" He asks the guys.

"Guys, I thought we talked about this." Kelly slaps her forehead.

"No. No. No." The guys say in unison.

"She's, well, possibly might be my adopted sister." Kendall explains.

"What?"

"Well, let's take this one step at a time. My mom might be adopting her. So, that would her my mom's daughter. And mom's children are my siblings. And my girl siblings are my sisters." Kendall moves his hands as he explains. I try not to laugh at the fat man's reaction.

"Shut up, Kendall! Just go before I do something to you!" The guys run out of the booth, as they run by Carlos grabs my hand. We all run as fast as we can. I don't know why, but we are.


	3. Meeting New People

Chapter 3: Meeting New People

Vikki POV

We stop when we are a few blocks away from Roque Records. We are all laughing, and panting.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Because I didn't want to expose you to such violence that Gastavo was about to put on us." Kendall says. All the others nod in unison.

"Thanks." I smile. James threw his arm around my shoulder, and pulled me closer to him.

"So, how about we head over to the arcade?"

"I've never been to one. Let's do this." Once, again we are on our way. We play lots of games some with some weird names, and other that were just kiddie. But spending the day with these boys has been the best day of my life. James laughs as he approaches one of the last games.

"This is the coolest game ever." James says. I look, and it's called Dance Dance Revolution.

"Of course you think that. No one can beat you at it." Kendall says.

"I bet Vikki could." Carlos throws me into the mix. I look at James, and am not sure what to think. Should I take him up on that offer or just keep quiet.

"Would you like to dance with the king of the dance floor?" He asks.

"Why of course." James quickly explains to me how this thing works.

"Ready?"

"Any time that you are." I reply, he hits the 'go' button, and music starts. How funny the song was 'Dance Dance'. James moves so smooth and precisely. I watch the screen, and before I know it, James and I are neck in neck with score.

_'Dance, Dance. We're falling apart to halftime.'_

"Come on, Vik. You can do it!" Kendall cheers. The song ends, and I lean back to rest on the post that was behind me. James goes to his knees.

"I can't believe I was beat."

"I guess we've got the queen of the dance floor." Carlos says. Then, Carlos and Logan lift me up, and set me on their shoulders. At first I had to gain my balance, but once I did it was fun.

"I will leave with my dignity." James says.

"Wait, James." I call out.

"What is it?"

"You are still king, I'm just the queen." His face brightens up.

"You should've let him figure that out on his own. That would've been funnier." Kendall says.

"I know, but he looked so sad. Hey, what time is it?"

"Um. About 7:30. Why?" Carlos asks.

"I want to meet your girlfriends." I say. Somehow just gaining a lot of confidence and attitude.

"What?"

"Well, they seemed really nice. And I figured that might be good way to know everyone. You know, by starting with your girlfriends'."

"Sure, but you can't meet James' girlfriend."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't have one." The three boys laugh.

"Ah haha. You're all so cute." James says snootily.

"Obviously. That's why we have girlfriends." Kendall remarks, earning him a punch in the arm from James.

"So, are you going to put me down or what?" I ask.

"Nope. We are going to carry you all the way back."

"All the way? Why?"

"Because we still feel real bad about yesterday."

"It's fine. I forgive and forget."

"But, we want you to feel special." And they don't joke. They carry me, on their shoulders, all the way back to the Palm Woods, and even into the lobby.

"Carlos!" One girl screams.

"Logan!" Another one screams. Carlos adjusts me so that when I fall, it'll be into Logan's arms. And Logan does catch me, but the girl who screamed at him wasn't so happy.

"Who is that girl that you had up on your shoulders!" Both girls scream at once.

"Chill. That's Vikki. She's possibly going to be Kendall's adopted sister." Logan speaks for both of them.

"Do you expect us to believe that?!"

"Yes." Logan shoots back at the girl who screamed at him. A simple, blonde girl just goes to stand by Kendall, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Fine." They calm down, and so does everyone else.

"Girls. This is Vikki. Vikki, this is Camille, Stephanie, and Jo. All up and coming actress." James, once again, flirtatiously throws his arms around me to make feel welcome.

"Hi." I offer, but by then Stephanie and Carlos were discussing something, I saw Camille dramatically slap Logan's face then kiss him hard, and Kendall and Jo were walking towards the elevator area. But, James' laughter pulls me away from the strange happenings.

"Don't mind any of them. They're all a little crazy in the head." He winks. And, I just stand there, probably looking dumbfounded. The group regathers, and we all rally up to apartment 2J. There, I finally see Katie, a familiar face.

"So, she here for a week. If the inspector person comes back with a positive report, she gets to stay. Then, she's Kendall's sister." Stephanie says.

"Stephi, she has a name. It's Vikki." Carlos semi-chastises.

"Vikki? Is that short for anything?" Camille asks.

"Victoria. My name got changed though, but one night I was snooping around, and I got into the filing cabinet. I was just looking for some answers to my burning questions. No one around would tell me anything, they wouldn't tell anybody anything, but I felt like I had to know."

"Wow. We should use you when we need some dirty work done." James smiles, and nods his head.

"Well, I did go through the air shaft of a 3 story building, and shimmied my way in some sewers." They all look at me like I'm a crazy.

"Just kidding." I finally ruin all my fun. They let out their breaths.

"I underestimated you. You're a ball of fun, and fun to be around." Kendall laughs.

"Thanks." I smile.

"So, now you've met all of our girlfriends, how about some of friends?" Carlos suggests.

"And the best place to meet everyone is the pool. So, who's up for a little swim? I know I am, because it's hot. Or is it just me?" James says, and the boys' roll their eyes.

"Let's just go." Kendall stands up, and waits for us. I met Guitar Dude, Tyler, Buddha Bob, The Jennifers, and so many that I can't quite recall all of them. I'm glad to make new friends, but I don't have the memory for things like names and faces.

Woah. Wait. Reality check. First, am I really laughing? Yes, this new and I like it. Second, am I making jokes? Yes. Third, am I having fun with a bunch of guys, and their girlfriends'? Yes. Who am I? It's like a whole new being that I've become, a happier one.

"Earth to Vikki. Yoo-hoo? Are you in there?" James asks.

"Yeah?"

"You are a deep thinker."

"Yes. It's a gift."

"Oh. I've got another idea to get Vikki more familiar with us. The beach." James smiles.

"Again with the beach?" Logan asks, as if it were a dreadful thing.

"James, I think she's tired of running. Let's just relax."

"This might not come as a surprise, but I've never been to the beach." James eyes look like saucers.

"What have you done. I think it would be a much shorter list."

"What is that supposed to mean? I-." I cut myself off, feeling like shutting down. And, it looked as if he, and the rest of the group, and realized what he'd said.

"So, Vikki, how long did you say that you were at the Orphanage?" The blonde one, Jo, asks.

"I haven't, but since the day I was born."

"So you've literally been there your whole life." Katie says.

"Yeah, my life has been centered around that place." I say slowly.

"Is it too personal or can you tell us about it?" Logan asks. I bite my lip for a second.

"I'm sorry. You don't and shouldn't have to tell us. We barely know each other. That was too big of a step. I'm terribly sorry." He continues to apologize.

"No. We've got to learn about each other sooner or later. It's fine."

"Are you sure? We don't want to invade your privacy." James sits next to me with a bowl of pretzels, and offers the bowl to me.

"No thanks. But where should I begin?"

"Well, the beginning is always a good place to begin." Kendall jokes. After he says that everybody adjusts and gets comfortable. Camille, Jo, Kendall, and Katie sit on one side of the big orange couch, then Carlos, Stephanie, Logan, Me, and James on the other side. All their heads were turned toward me.

"Well, I've always been told that my mom, my birth mom, gave me to the orphanage two weeks before I was born. They had a representative with my mom when I was born, you may have met her, Miranda. She's been with me since before I was born. I've grown up around her. But anyway, I was born and raised in the orphanage. No one has heard from my mom since. And my real father ditched when he found out that my mom was going to have me. He offered to pay her to get an abortion, but her parents refused to let her kill a baby. I heard that she didn't even look at me after I was born. She refused to. I was cleaned, and wrapped in a blanket, then Miranda and me were on our way."

"How horrible." One of them says.

"No. I'm glad she never got to see me. I never have and never want anything to do with her or him. I hate them both so much. I'm just an accident, no use in life, nobody needs me, and not wanted. I'm not pretty, obviously. I've been chosen to be adopted, but one way or another in the one week trial stay, something would happen and we would never hear from them again. I watched for 14 years as kids came and went. " When I realize that I was saying that out loud, I throw my hand over my mouth.

"I'm so sorry." I put my face in my hands to hide the embarrassment. A simple hand touches my knee.

"Vik, you're so wrong." James starts.

"You're so pretty." Kendall says.

"Yeah. And you are not just a waste of space. Have you realized how much you've made us laugh in these last few hours? You bring joy, happiness, and laughter." Carlos gives my hand a little squeeze. The girls just watch, silent and not knowing what to say.

"Don't ever say those things about yourself again. Because I promise you, that if I hear those words escape from your lips, I will come up with a thousand and one things on a list to prove it to you, and if that doesn't work I'll tickle you." Logan cheers up the mood.

"You're definitely not a mistake. You're my sister. If your parents had kept you or someone else adopted you then I wouldn't have a sister." Katie states. There's a little silence as they give me reassuring smiles, gentle hand squeezes and tissues.

"How about we change the subject? Let's watch some TV." Kendall grabs the remote, and flips through the channels. Nothing.

"Ok. Who's up for a friendly game of volleyball?" Kaite asks.

"Yeah!" Most of the group shouts at the same time and some jump up. They race down to the court to see who would serve first. I wasn't so quick.

"Come on, Vik." James says with his extended his hand to me. I stutter around for a minute not sure what to say.

"Just come on. I won't bite." He smiles. With shaky hands, I take his hand. I walk up to where I'm by his side. We, for some reason, are walking slowly.

"I bet that wasn't easy." He states. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"This whole thing is foreign to me. But I've never told anyone that much information about myself. No one. I have no idea why I'm suddenly spilling things out to people like I've known you all my life."

"That just means that you're fond of us. That you're comfortable and feel like you can trust us. I'm glad you feel that way cause I believe I'm fond, comfortable, and can trust you."

"But you've got to understand that I don't share my feelings with anyone. Not even a diary."

"I don't mind being your diary. You can't keep everything bottled up forever. One way or another it will get out. Better sooner than later. I once heard that if you keep all your emotions trapped in, then when it finally breaks that it's worse than if you had just let them flow naturally." He tries to help, but, I don't know if he did.

"Thanks." I lie. He leads me to the gym where there's a sand pit with a volley ball net.

"Finally. What took so long?" Kendall shouts.

"Nothing. Let's split up." James tells everyone. Katie wanted to referie the game between boys and girls. It was Stephanie, Jo, Cam, and Me on one team; and Carlos, Kendall, Logan, and James on the other. Pretty soothe and friendly to begin, but as the game went on it got really competitive. I mean people got serves to their faces, spiked in the back of their heads, and all sorts of volley ball facials.

"12 to 15!" Katie shouts.

"Come on, Katie. Being hard on your own kind?" Stephanie jokes.

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's go." She tosses the ball to the boys, and James gets to serve.

"Got it." I yell. I hit the ball up to Jo, who is the setter. She hits it over. Logan dives to return it, but misses. Not that I have to mention he started getting frustrated and beating himself up.

"Next time, Bro." Carlos encourages him. Logan just nods. We won.

"Game!" Katie shouts once again.

"So, what are you guys going to treat us girls to for being winners?" Camille says satisfactorily. Logan runs up to her, picks her up and spins her around.

"No matter what, I'm the winner, because I won you." He kisses her, and she invites him to continue. After they finish swapping saliva, they join us.

"Well, now that you two are done. What ideas do you have?"

"The mall?" Jo suggests.

"Nah, what about ice cream?" Stephanie begged Carlos. Next came the long conversation of where we should get it from.

"Vikki, you've not said anything." Carlos draws it to everyone's attention.

"That's fine. I don't care where we go."

"Okay. So, Let's head out."

"I actually can't go because I promised mom that I would help her with rearranging my room so that Vikki could have a place to sleep. Sorry." Katie admits.

"We'll bring you something back." Kendall comforts her.

"Thanks. Bye." She walks away, and so does everyone else. I catch up with them, and stay at the back of the group. Everybody chatters among themselves, and I take it all in. It's okay that I'm just blending in. I don't really like attention. I could be invisible, and wouldn't care as long as I had a family. Especially this one. I really like them. And, they just give out love and attention like it's extra change in their pockets. I can tell now, that this might be different.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of The Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Oh my! Thank you for those of you who have asked about this story! It's got me going again. But, the reason why I hadn't updated is because my computer screen got broke. Yeah. So, all that this story has to offer was just shattered. But, I've got it! ;) Vik's future and all. I hope you all share what you think will/should/could happen. __**I WANT YOUR THOUGHTS!**__ Nothing gets me going like my reviews. And, you are the best. Like, much love to you! Muah! Xoxo. Stay beautiful. Or handsome. ;)_


	4. I'm Your Diary

Chapter 4:

*Vikki POV*

Ice cream was great, and everyone seems real nice. And, the girls asked to hangout in the park a little before sun down.

Once again, they were being normal teenagers, and I don't get it. Stephanie's sitting on Carlos' lap, Cam with her feet him Logan's lap, Jo laying across Kendall on the ground. James and I just sat normally under the tree, but even he was slouched. I get them not caring that they were in each other's personal space. Like, that would just irritate me if someone just pawing and laying on me all the time.

After a while, Logan and Cam were sitting on the swings together; Kendall and Jo were sitting on the merry-go-round; Carlos and Steph sitting at the top of the big slide; but I'm just scoping out the territory. Palm Woods Park is not that big, but still a nice little walk. I lose myself in my thoughts, and I didn't realize that someone was calling my name until they grabbed my arm.

"Victoriaaaa." James' voice was suddenly booming in my face. I shake my head, and focus on him.

"Yeah?"

"You seriously just can't be spacing out like that all the time. It's not safe. Not telling what perv or whatever would just walk off with you." He looks at me from his space next to me. Another thing that gets to me, how honest they are with each other. It's sweet, but blunt.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Did you need my attention?" I wipe the palm of my hands on my lap, and readjust my sunglasses.

"Not really. I was just wondering what was on your mind. You look confused, a little lost too. You know, if you're curious about anything, you can just ask me." He flashes his star dazzling smile. No wonder he's rock star.

"So, what's on your mind?" He asks again. I watch him sit Indian style, looking forward at his band mates.

"I-. U-h." I don't know what to say.

"I'm your diary. Remember? Just tell me everything."

"Alright," I clear my throat, and gather my words, "I'm just confused about a few things. And, I'm hoping that this works out. I like it here, so far. It's fun."

"Hmm. Me too. I like having you around. Someone for me to hang out with, that's not a guy and not taken. Unless I'm mistaken?" He arches one eyebrow as he turns to me. I giggle.

"No. You're not mistaken. I'm not taken."

"So, no awkward boyfriend situation. Good." He laughs.

"But, maybe you can answer something for me." I cock my head to the side, and make a on purpose confused face.

"I'll try."

"How are the guys just not freaking out with the girls all over them like that? It's too hot and just weird for that. I mean,-. I just do not understand. Help?"

"Wow, Vikki." He wipes his face, trying to hide his laughter.

"What's so funny? I really don't understand!" I chuckle, and he just laughs out loud. Making me a little embarrassed, but he was laughing at the question, not me. That's okay.

"It's what boyfriends and girlfriends do. They just like being around each other. And, some like being able to touch. Hence, the cuddling and being 'all over them'." He puts up finger quotations to mock me. I give him a half-smile.

"I just don't even get it. It seems-," I look at the closest couple. Being, Logan and Camille. How they cuddled, they actually looked quite comfortable, "Well, I guess it looks fine. Really nice."

"Well, it feels good to hold someone you care about." He's swapped to a laying position, on his side and facing me, with his hand supporting his head. I nod and go quiet again. To think.

Maybe, one day, I could come to appreciate someone being in my space constantly. I guess it'd be okay to kiss the right guy. But, all in good time, there's no need to rush things, right?

"Hey. I think I'm gonna head on up. Wanna come?" James taps my shoulder. I glance up, seeing he's already standing and stretching.

"Sure." He holds his hands out to help me up. I take them, and effortlessly, he pulls me to my feet. Almost too fast, and if I was one of these actresses, I would've faked a head spin, and went on into his chest.

"So, did you have fun today?" He asks as we begin to enter the lobby.

"Yes. I did. Thank you. From start to finish has been an adventure. Definitely something I wouldn't mind to be a part of every day."

"We'd love to have a girl troublemaker in our midst." James could make the simplest of facial expressions, but make them seem so adorable.

"Diamond!" A bellow comes from behind us. We both stop, and James holds up a finger to tell me to wait there. He walks over to the main desk with a 'Mr. Bitters' label on it. A heavy-set man (a different one from earlier, or so I think) hands James a package. And, in no time the brunette is back at my side and smiling, hitting the elevator button. It got quiet. Mostly on my part. I just am pooped from the best I've had.

"You can shower, if you like, when we get to the room. And, hopefully, the guys will be done by then." He rolls his eyes.

"Jealousy is a horrible thing to have, James." I say when the elevator dings to signal our arrival to our floor. He just shakes his head.

"I'm not jealous of any one." He lets me off first, then takes me to Apartment 2J.

*Kendall POV*

"Did you notice how James was with Vikki? Or was just seeing things?" I ask, looking at the circle of my friends around me.

"You better tell him not to play around with her. She's not just another girl. She's got baggage and lots of it. Plus, are you really gonna let him hit on your sister?" Logan says.

"Not even what I meant, Man. And, she's not my sister, yet. But, I mean, of course, he was flirtatious, but he wasn't all 'Me, me, me'. He didn't even talk about his hair today."

"Yeah. I guess. But, who's complaining about that?" Camille jokes, making us all laugh.

"Where did they even go?" Carlos looks around the surrounding area.

"They went in, like, an hour ago." Jo explains.

"You think it's really gonna happen? Do you think she'll be able to stay?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Something just seems weird about her." Jo has just been in a mood all day, and has spared no one from it.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****_So, this was totally just a fill in chapter. I'm sorry for the suckage. But, it will pick back up. I promise. But, once again, **I want to hear your thoughts/opinions/observations/questions! **I would appreciate it. I love you all sooooo much! Muah! Xoxo. _


	5. Can You Imagine That

Chapter 5:

*Vikki POV*

"She's kinda pretty."

"Yeah. Especially when she's sleeping. She looks so innocent."

"Awh. Look. She even sleep like you, Kendall! With her blanket over her nose."

I hear commotion above me. And, start to stir from my sleep. Did I hear the guys just talking? Or was that just a dream? Did I get enough sleep?

"Boys! Get away from her! Let her sleep." I hear Ms. Knight's voice demand, then the shuffle of feet dispersing. I raise up. Smiling at the ruckus of this 'family'. It may seem like chaos, but it's kinda their way to say that they care about each other.

"Good morning, Victoria." Logan sits down next to me with two bowls of cereal, and hands one to me.

"Oh. Thank you. Good morning." I smile, taking the bowl. He kinda looks funny when his hair isn't fix in it's usual part. And, his voice is still that deep, morning, husky form.

"How're you feeling today?"

"I'm good. Really. Yourself?"

"I'm just fine."

"That's good." I take a bite of cereal, and look around the apartment. Ms. Knight, Katie, and the other boys are still picking out cereal and passing the milk around. Logan flips on the TV, checking the weather. Sunny. Of course. This is L.A.

"Hi, Vikki." Carlos slides in on the other side of me. And, over time Kendall beside him, then Katie on her bother's other side. And, after his 30 minutes in the bathroom, James came out looking like he was ready for a photo shoot. Then, Logan leaves, taking our empty bowls to the sink, on his way to get ready for the day.

"Well, don't you look ravishing today." James clicks the TV off.

"I'm still in my PJs. And, I've not brushed my hair." I point out.

"Natural. It's the best way a girl can be." He winks. (How many times can this guy wink? Should I start keeping count?)

"Kelly called this morning. You guys have an full day. So, don't make any plans." Ms. Knight butts in.

"I hate harmonies." Carlos puts a helmet on his head for some reason.

"I think she actually said, it's about a music video."

"Are you serious?!" The three boys in the room suddenly perk back up.

"Yeah. So, you should be getting ready, and not loafing around." Kendall and Carlos depart. Leaving me, Katie, and James on the couch, but even Katie left to get ready for the day.

"Good luck on your video." I fold up the blanket that I used and straighten out the pillow, placing both at the end of the couch neatly.

"Thanks." He smiles, looking down at his phone, rolling his eyes. I sense distress, so I go the bathroom, now that Logan's out, and I get take my turn getting ready. By the time I was out, the guys were gone.

"Ms. Knight? Katie?" I call out.

"Here!" They both call out. I follow their voices to Katie's room.

"Surprise!" They both call out. Katie wasn't kidding, she was setting up a room for me. Well, Katie and I are sharing it, but still.

"Oh. Thank you so much." I smile. The room is great. Katie's stiff was on one side, and mine on the other.

"You like it?" Jennifer lays her hands on my shoulders.

"I love it. It's so great." I know it's stupid, but I actually feel shaky on the inside. For a family who isn't even sure if they get to keep me, they sure are devoting and so giving.

"Thank you so much." I say.

"You're welcome, Hunny." She wraps her arms around me, in a hug.

**_~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~_**

Well, the next few days were full of surprise, trouble, and lots of fun. This family was sure crazy but so compatible. And, I had grown very fond of all of them. Logan and I shared smarts and love for Phoebe Nashey. Carlos got me strangely fond of corn dogs. Kendall taught me a lot about sports. And, James has taught me so much about beauty care. But, the one week is up. We get the final answer this afternoon. And, I just know that it'll come back positive. It has to.

"Hopefully. I'll see you all later. So, I don't feel the need for good-byes, just a 'see you later'." I tell everyone with a bright smile, but they all give me hugs.

"Later, Hon." Momma Knight says. I wave, and Miranda pulls on my sleeve. I get in her car, and we make the nearly hour and a half drive. I'm so excited to hear what the verdict is. I just know that it's going to be in my favor. I've wait my _whole _life for this. I've got 30 minutes until the meeting. As the minutes inch closer they seem to get slower and slower.

"Vikki, come on. It's time." Miranda comes in with a frustrated look. I go to her side, and she lead me to the Headmaster Robert's office. I take a seat, and for everyone to get together.

"So, Victoria, how was your week with the Knight's?"

"It was amazing."

"Please, give us further detail than that, Darling." Miranda touches my arm, concern written all over her face.

"Well, I felt like I was actually part of their family, and that I had grown up with them. I already love them so much." I say, but I have to stop before I rant. They ask me to leave the room for a minute, then I'm told to come back in.

"Vikki, I'm afraid that you won't be staying with the Knight's. They live in that small apartment. Those boys will be taking much of the attention, with their careers. And, -." I didn't stick around to hear the rest of what he had to say. I ran to the bathroom, and cried. Cried for what seemed forever. After a while, I feel Miranda's petite hands on my back. I jerk away, and sit up.

"Don't be like that."

"Don't be like that? It's not fair what I'm going through. How much longer do I have before no one will want to adopt me? Huh? I finally found a family that treated me like a real person, like I was actually their blood. And you know what? I felt like it too." I throw my hands over my face.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care if you are! I just wanted a family, and I found them, but you guys are just being stupid! I felt like I actually belonged there."

"Imagine how the other kids' felt when she picked you."

"Yeah. I know how they felt because I've felt it for 5 years. FIVE YEARS! Can _you_ imagine that? Watching other kids be chosen, and getting families while you sit back and wait for someone? A-And then finding "

"No."

"We are at an understanding. Now, leave me alone." I turn away from her. But, she insisted on talking. So, I walk away. I didn't even get to say goodbye to them.

_**~~~~~~~~~~End Of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~**_

___Wanna talk about it? Let me know your thoughts/observations/question/concerns. Love you, Dearies. Xoxo._


	6. iPod

Chapter 6:

Vikki POV

It's been a week since I left the Knights', and I've lost about 10 pounds. I spend most of my day in my room, and think about wanting to go back to sleep. I may think that I'm being stupid, but it's a horrible and miserable exisitance since I left.

Right now, I'm just sitting in my room listening to the kids outside. When I hear the door open behind me I just roll over, and bury my face in my pillow.

"Vikki?" One of caretakers peeks in the the room. I don't move.

"Victoria. I thought since you didn't wanna go outside, that you might want to help with making dinner. Come down." The door closes. I groan and sit up.

Where's my purse? I panic, throwing things until I find it. I pull my, or should I say James', old iPod out. I plug it in my ears, clicking the music on. Getting off the bed is going to take some encouragement, but there's none to be given, so I just get up. But, then something happens.

_"It's time to get up, get up, get-get-get up!" _I hear within my ears, the smile was helpless. I get to the mirror, not my best look. James would definitely not want me in public looking like such a wreck. The bloodshot eyes, the messed up hair, and the dark circles under my eyes.

_' A deep breath and a charming smile.' _I just hear him saying it. So, that's what I do. Compose myself, then slip down to the kitchen area. I don't ask what I can do, just pick up the dirty dishes, then head over to the sink. I'm sure there's people wanting to talk to me, but I don't mind them. I stick to the dirty plates, cups, and bowls.

_'If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity?'_

_'I just call to say... I love you. I just called to say how much I care.'_

_ 'But, Baby, there you go again. There you again, making me love you. Yeah. I stopped using my head, using my head. Let it all go. Get you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.' _

_ 'Come on, get higher. Loosen my lips. Faith and desire.'_

_ 'Oh, I swear to ya. I'll be there for ya. This is not a drive by-y-y-y.'_

_ 'Sometimes, sometimes, sometimes you gotta shake!'_

_ 'So, I put my hands up. They playin' my song. The butterflies fly away.'_

After this ensemble of songs, I find my work done. It's amazing. For that little while, I actually forgot that I wasn't with them. But, just the thought of it was enough to make me smile. But, kids were starting to pour into the mess hall. So, I split. I don't eat anyways, and I don't wanna talk to anyone.

Climb the stairs to the top, go to the end of the hall, and that's my room. Looks like this my life. Forever. I enter the room, shut the door, then return to lay in my bed. The iPod still playing.

The exasperated sigh that I made was slightly over dramatic, but I have the right. I finally found someone who would accept me. Six someones. All willing to welcome me into their hearts, home, and family. And, no will ever, ever pick me. I know it.

I grab my pillow to smother my sobs and tears. It just wasn't fair. I need them. I deserve them. I've had enough of people telling me that I'm gonna be alright. I'm not. I'm stuck here.

**_~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~_**

The sun shining in through the window, the next morning, was blinding, so I pull the blanket over my eyes, and try to fall back asleep. No such luck. I stand up, and go to replace my PJs with jeans and a tee shirt.

I open the door to find my chore list, but there was no list. Um. That's awkward. I jog downstairs, and go directly into the headmaster's office.

"Ms. Knight?! I've missed you so much." I walk right up to her, and wrap my arms around her.

"I missed you too." She hugs me back.

"So did we." Kendall says, and I see all of them sitting on the bench, on the side of the door where they were blocked when I came into the room.

"What are you all doing here?" I ask.

"We're taking you home." Logan says.

"What?"

"You're coming with us." Carlos states. I literally put my hands on my head, unsure if this was for real.

"We're your family now." James says. I look between everyone, and smile. I hug Ms. Knight again, and then to the guys, who were now standing.

"This is real, right?" I ask into James' shirt.

"Yes. I assure you. This is all real. You've found some pretty special people here. Willing to come here and fight for you." Miranda speaks from chair beside Ms. Knight.

"How about we get your stuff together and go home." Ms. Knight says.

"Is this really happening?!" I find myself clinging to James for support.

"It sure is." The guys answer at the same time. After another tight hug to James' neck, I stand back, looking at everyone.

"Ok,... Mom. Let's go!" What little possessions I had put into a back pack, and Carlos escorted me downstairs. I catch a glimpse of Miranda. She looks terribly frail and sulky.

"Give me a minute?" I ask. Carlos lets go of my arm, I give him my bag, and I walk over to Miranda.

"Miranda?" I ask. She looks up, and it was like when she saw me that tears immeaditely filled my eyes. She eases her glasses from her face.

"Congratulations, Victoria _Knight_." I walked over to where she was sitting, and wrapped my arms around her shoudlers.

"Don't be upset. I've gotten what I've waited for. I'll still check in with you."

"It feels like I'm giving up my daughter. I've known you since before you were born, I was there when you born, and I've been with you since. Through all the little things and, now, the big things."

"I feel like you're my best friend, and we're being separated because my parents are moving, and I have to go with them. And that's what I'm viewing this as. I'll always love you, and I've got your number in case I ever need you."

"I love you too. Now, go before they think I kidnapped you so that they couldn't have you." She jokes. I kiss the top of her head, take Carlos' arm again, and we were back to the Palm Woods by 5:30. Katie and I had a rather loud, exciting reunion. Then, Mom makes fish sticks and tots. I'm starving because in case you didn't remember I haven't ate in a week. Don't test a girl with a strong will. But, dinner was great. . Every one was so happy, and I just was so over come with emotion. Never has there been a day in my life were I was happier.

"I'm so happy you're home." Katie says as we clear the table.

"Me too. We're going to have to fatten you up, Girlie. You need to be strong and healthy so you can keep up with us." Logan says, and gestures to my tiny figure.

"Yeah. Trust me. If I had the choice I would never stop eating. I love food. I would marry it if I could." I joke and put the last dish away.

"Well, James likes food." Katie says.

"And I like Phoebe Nashey, as does Logan."

"How about Carlos? What does he like? Besides his helmet?"

"Corn dogs. And swirly slides."

"I like swirly slides!" Logan, Katie, and I all laugh together.

"And as for Kendall. He likes hockey and Jo." Logan laughs.

"I guess, my likeness to him is sports. But I really like volleyball, more than hockey.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Chapter~~~~~~~~~_**

****_EEEEE-YYAAAHHHHH! Too sappy? Too fluffy? Not enough detail? Too predictable? Let me know your __**thoughts/observations/questions/concerns. **__I love you all very much! Muah! Xoxo, KM!_


	7. Birthday

_Well, a lot has happened since you last read into my journey. For firsts, it's been a year! Mama, Katie, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James, and I now live in a house on our own private property. It's very nice. Similar in size to Gastavo's mansion, only there's 7 people living together so it's not too empty. During the adoption process, I was asked if I would like to change my name, and I did, more than anything. I wanted to be a new person with my new family, so I will now be Chloe. I'm not sure why, but it's just a name that I've like all my life. Life is pretty nice though. I'm going through school now. Not at the Palm Woods, if you must ask. The boys are busier than ever. They've been on a tour, and are already talking about doing another. James and I kinda have a flirtationship. We're into each other, but kinda scared of what might happen. But, that should catch you up to where we are right now._

"Vik, come on." James hollers through the door. I giggle as I take off the sunglasses I was playing with. He opens the door.

"What are you doing, Bunny?" He asks.

"I'm contemplating on whether I should wear my favorite sunglasses or the new ones Kendall got me."

"Let's go with the ones Kendall got you."

"Ok." I place the zebra print sunglasses on. James opens the door to my room, and I spin around.

"You look so funny."

"Yes. Just the look I was going for." I smooth my baby pink sundress down, sliding my white flats on.

"Of course. Now come on." He gestures with his fingers that I need to hurry it along.

"I'm coming." I tassel my hair, then run to the door, and down the stairs; only to be brought to an abrupt halt.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHLOE!" Everyone shouted. I take a step back, and bump into James. He laughs. I watch the streamers and confetti fall. Familiar faces crowd the walk way. Camille, Jo, Stephanie are here; and I see Kelly, then by her Gastavo (though, he wasn't even pretending to feign happiness). On the other side is Guitar Dude, Mom, Katie, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall. I let out a simple laugh.

"Wow! Thank you!" Quick greetings and hugs were swapped, because all of us were ready to eat and dance. Apparently, James finds it hard to not let me be out his sight, and I didn't mind. He would twirl me around and would catch me with a wink. I was fooled into believing it was just for my happiness. In the middle of my spin, my face meets with a pie and Kendall's laugh. After wiping the goo away from my eyes, I target the suspect. He's leaning against Carlos, both holding their sides from laughter.

"Pie fight outside!" Logan shouts from the back sliding door. James grabs my hand and we run. The stampede flies out, grabbing pies from the designated table. All sorts of pies fling through the air. Very colorful. My greatest victory is when I got Gastavo.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ PAGE BREAK ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

"Oh, my goodness. This has been the best birthday ever!" I sit down next to Katie. And, not just because the awesome gifts I received; a comb from James, a helmet from Carlos, a personalized hockey stick from Kendall, perfume from Logan, two new dresses from Mama, and new shoes from Katie. Gastavo and Kelly got me a new iPod, but I'll stick the one that James gave me.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm." I pull the damp towel from my wet hair.

"Well, it was pretty awesome."

"For sure. Hey. Where are the boys?" I pull my leg under my body.

"Um. They/re. They. Uh. Showering! They're showering!"

"They're all showering?"

"Yes."

"At the same time?" I raise a suggestive eyebrow. I see her unraveling and laugh.

"They have another surprise so I'm supposed to keep you distracted."

"Okay. I'm distracted." I say sarcastically, continuing to pat my hair. Shuffling feet can be heard above and they come down the stairs. Excitement bubbles inside me. I may explode. Four clean boys file in, standing together in front of me. They smile and I look on with anticipation.

"This is from when you were staying at our house that first week. When you told us all about yourself. You said all those horrible things about yourself, well just listen to this." Kendall strums his guitar, checking for the perfect tune. He nods at the boys. A few notes slip from his fingers to the strings and flow through the air sweetly.

"You mean so much to us, Chlo." Mama wraps her arm around my shoulders.

"_I don't know why you always get so insecure. I wish you could see what I see, when you're looking in the mirrior. And why won't you believe me when I say that to me you get more beautiful everyday._" Kendall sang. I was instantly covered in chill bumps.

"_When you're looking at the magazines, and thinking that you'll never measure up. You're wrong._"

"_Cause you're my cover, cover girl. I think you're the superstar. Yeah, you are. Why don't you know? Yeah. You're so pretty that it hurts. It's what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within. You're the only one that rocks my world, my cover girl. Woah-oh-oh-oh. My cover girl._" Their smiles were so happy that it was contagious.

"_You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day. Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's ok. Wear baggy clothes to camoflague your shape, wo-oh-oh, but you know that I love you just the way you're made._"

"_When you're looking at the magazines thinking that you're just not good enough. You're so wrong, Baby._" In that moment, my eyes lock with James, and butterflies fill my tummy. I look away.

"_Cause you're my cover, cover girl. I think you're the superstar. Yeah, you are. Why don't you know? Yeah. Yoo pret \par y that it hurts. It's what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within. You're the only one that rocks my world, my cover girl._"

"_You've got a heart of gold. A perfect original._"

"_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while._"

"_And when I see that face, I tried a thousand_ _ways._"

"_ I__ would do anything to make you smile._"

"_Cause you're my cover, cover girl. I think you're the superstar. Yeah, you are. Why don't you know? Yeah. You're so pretty that it hurts. It's what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within. You're the only one that rocks my world, my cover girl. Woah-oh-oh-oh. My cover girl. Woah-oh-oh-oh. My cover girl. Woah-oh. My cover girl. Woah-ah-oh-oh. My cover girl. _" The last strings play out and I find myself staring at my hands.

"Song make you question your choice in nail polish?" Kendall asks. I look up and shake my head.

"That was so lovely." I don't know what to say. I'm stunned, shocked, amazed, and happy.

"Happy Birthday!" They all say. I stand and share a group hug. I'm still in shock.

"You guys are the best. I didn't remember that day. But the fact that you guys did proves that you are the best family that I could ask for."

"Did you remember to make a wish when blowing out your candles? I forgot to ask because I had pie filling in my nose." Mama asks. I look around the room, and give everyone a smile. I scoot so James can sit with me, and the guys fill in the empty places on the sectional.

"I didn't need to. All my wishes are already coming true." I say.

"Awh." A sweet smile from James, and then he kisses my forehead. I could feel my temperature rising.


End file.
